User blog:Col Jessep/First big update goes live
List of changes and fixes in the Title Update: Trial Game *Extended trial time to 60 minutes from 30. Connectivity and Multiplayer: *Reworked the way we handle parties in the pregame lobby to avoid splitting them up. *Fixed several issues where host migration would fail immediately. *Decreased wait time after a successful host migration. *Lobbies will now host migrate and not kick you back to the main menu. *If the host leaves during the end of match sequence, the host will migrate and players will return back to the lobby and not the main menu. *Optimized the time it takes to migrate hosts, shortening the time to migrate. *Improved weapon hit detection in high lag situations. *Fixed endorsements being incorrect after a host migration. *Fixed getting into private matches without an invite. General Gameplay: *Fixed players being able to damage the Moneyball’s shields. *Fixed visual effects staying on the player after the effect has worn off. *Reduced the amount of increased damage the Moneyball takes in Overtime, thus reducing the effectiveness of “Juice rushing”. *Fixed Ringouts, Headshots and Grapple Kills not giving the proper amount of money. Balanced Ringout money to reflect the change. *Message now displays correct total amount of money earned. *New “You Win!”/”You Lose!” UI for the end of a match. *Fixed juice benefits ending early if the player grapples during juice. *Fixed juice bar getting stuck full. *Fixed deploying on or near active jump pads. *Fixed controller sensitivity of 10 not saving. *Fixed messaging for kill streaks. Ultra and Uber streaks will now be named properly when popping up above your reticle. *Fixed an instance of the player’s skill pick UI going away unexpectedly. *Fixed an issue with bots walking by enemy turrets and bots without engaging them. *Fixed upgrading a turret that has been hacked to the opposing team. *Fixed turret collision not going away after being destroyed. *Normalized time between a grapple miss and the ability to grapple again for all grapples. The biggest change is the Assassin not having as big of a penalty for a missed grapple. *Fixed the "Team Leader" and "Team Player" highlights from being reversed. *Fixed players being able to mute themselves. *Fixed idle kicking when standing still but still looking around and/or shooting. *Fixed players who cheat and hack their profiles from being able to apply multiple gold endorsements. *Optimized main menu ticker for players with large friends lists. *Fixed HUD showing Moneyball shields as up during over time even though they are down. *Reduced announcer talking for kill streaks to help reduce the repetition of announcements. *Various performance optimizations. *Fixed players being able to switch weapons while in a grapple. Support: *Reworked Support’s bot aura so that it doesn’t make the Jackbot appear overhealed. *Fixed Support’s Firebase skill from recharging while the Support is dead but the Firebase skill exists. *Fixed being able to use the Heal/Hurt gun while taunting. *Fixed some instances of the Support’s Firebase not appearing when thrown. *Fixed Heal/Hurt gun not being affected by rate of fire endorsements and reduced it’s overall healing/hurting ability to compensate for the change. *Fixed Supports being able to use their Hack skill through walls. *Fixed Supports being able to throw their Firebases through the wall. *Fixed Air Strikes sometimes damaging enemies under cover. *Supports can now only Hack enemy turrets at Hack level 3. *Increased the time to Hack enemy turrets. *Decreased duration of Hack on a turret for levels 1 and 2. Assassin: *Fixed Assassins from being able to get permanent sprint and super speed. *Fixed Assassins getting a double smoke bomb allowing them to jump higher than intended. *Fixed Assassins being able to cloak during a grapple. *Fixed Assassins from being able to use her smoke bomb during a lunge. *Retuned damage done by dagger after a lunge. *Fixed Scramblers and Traps from draining the Sword and Shruiken Launcher alternate fire grapple. Tank: *Tank’s Jet Gun alternate fire damage is now reduced depending on the percentage of ammo left in the clip. Increased the full clip damage to compensate. Assault: *Fixed an exploit involving the Assault’s Fly. *Fixed Assault’s bomb audio lingering after bomb is gone. Monday Night Combat Live Update System: *Pregame Lobby is now 45 seconds. *Min Number of Players to start Crossfire is now 6. *Increased player bot spawning from 5 seconds to 10 seconds. Category:Updates Category:Blog posts Category:News